hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Neon Tag
This is the ninth chapter of Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return by User:TDfan10. "Last time on Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return, B, Zoey, and Lindsay played a TD trivia game, Zoey won! THe remaining contestants had to escape Chef and find the chrishead. Dawn and Sctt found mean ing the Octopi sealed their victory. In another twist, Mike and Amy were eliminated. Then Scott and Dawn's chemistry heated up. One more elimination till the merge. Who will be in it? And who will not? Find out on TDWR! (theme song) Zoey came down from the tree where she had been sleeping. Mike found her. "Hey!" Mike greeted. Commando Zoey turned back into regular Zoey. "Mike!" She gasped she ran and hugged him. "You know that we're both here and one of us will be eliminated, riight?" Zoey asked. "I know." Mike said sadly. They heard Chris and found him. Amy was already there. "Today you just have to dodge the dodgeballs mechanically thrown to you. First up, Mike and Zoey!" They got in the court. Dodgeballs were shooting randomly at them They jumped, ducked, and dodged. Mike jumped, doing the middle spilts in the air. Zoey ducked. It went on for a few minutes until Mike was hit in the face. He did an epic fall. "Zoey wins! Mike is out!" Chris announced. Zoey helped him back up and hugged him. Amy got in. The dodgeballs shot once more. Amy jumped and ducked. Zoey was up against the wall. No balls hitting her. Amy got angry at this. She caught the ball and hit it at Zoey's face. Zoey fell. "Amy wins! Zoey, after three victories, you are eliminated." Zoey was flinged. Chris left. "Today's challenge is to play Zombie tag, but sincee one of our contestants is Zombie-looking, Ezekiel is back. But, you will play in the Neon zone!" he led them to the Neon zone. "If you get tagged, or tackled, you will have to try and tag other people, las person standing wins for their team! GO!" The contestants got in. Ezekiel was released. Staci was the first tagged. Staci twerked. Staci: Nobody will see me twerk, it's neon! It's all dark! She pulled off her oants revealing underwear. She bent down and twerked. Samey saw her a puked. She was tagged. Samey ran around trying to find someone, she tagged Owen. "I'm on your team!" Owen exclaimed. "Ooops!" Samey said. Staci tagged Gwen and Duncan. Duncan tagged Scott. Scott accidently tagged Izzy. It was down to Dawn and Dave. Izzy tagged Dave. "The Octopi WIN! Sharks will eliminate someone!" Dave: Staci Gwen: Staci Samey: Staci Owen: Staci Staci: Samey! "If you are safe you will get a cookie! So.....Gwen, Owen, and Dave are safe." They ate their cookies. "Samey and Staci are left! Samey is on the chopping-block because she tagged her teammate. Staci is on the block because of her twerking. Which is why she's eliminated." Samey ate her cookie. "Not again!"Staci said. "There's always BOney Island, I guess I'll come back!" "Not so fast, Staci. Since you already returned, you will not go to Boney Island but will head straight for the hotel. You can't return again!" Staci gasped. "I'll do my final TWEEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed as she was flinged. "Octopi you are probably wondering why you are here. Tonight, there are no more teams. You have reached the merge!" Chris announced. Everyone gasped, then cheered. Chris signed out Category:Fan Fictions